The Shocking Surprise
by luvmystories
Summary: In Sky's POV after Stella broke the spell that was on him and when he returns to Magix. I suck at summaries, the story is better. Positive Reviews Please.


Note: This is a oneshort of what happened to Sky after Stella broke the spell on him. And it ends when Sky and Brandon comes back. This is all in Sky's Point of View.

* * *

Sky's POV:

I don't remember what happened after I drink the glass that my ex fiancée give me. The only thing that I could remember before that I had just finished my dance with Bloom. She looked so beautiful that night. But now I found myself on the floor in the armor room of the palace. Then I heard Dispero's voice heading my way, it sounded like she was angry about something, but she always was like that even when we were engaged. I quickly watched the girls quickly leave exactly the same time as Dispero came into the room. She quickly moved towards the window where the girls left though. Then suddenly Dispero turned around and told the guards that to help me up.

"Thank you" I said as one of the guards helped me up from the floor. What was Dispero doing in my parent's palace. And why is she acting like she the future queen of Eraklyion or something. She only took a look at me, got angry that I had ruin the suit that I was wearing and took off talking to herself about the help. I need to know what happened. I need to know why Bloom had a sad hurtful expression on her face before she left. I had a bad feeling that I did something to her but I can't remember. Oh please don't tell me I hurt her in anyway. I need to know what happen. Then my mind turned to my best friend and paige, Brandon. If anything happened to me, he'll know.

After finding out that Brandon was arrested and put into the Erakylon prison, I hurried towards the prison and went to his cell. He was surprised to see that his visitor was I, then he asked if I was all right or not. I told him everything. He smiled. He told me what happened after the dance with Bloom. He told me that Dispero must of have something in that drink she given me, must of being given to her by that monster, Baltor. Then I announced that I was in love with Dispero instead of Bloom, and how I called her and her friends witches and how they where working with Baltor. I started feeling guilty, but Brandon told me that I wasn't really myself after that. After all that, I have broken Bloom's heart once again. Brandon told me she looked like she had her heart broken when they escape from Erakylin. Tears started coming down my eyes.

After telling me what else I did while under Dispero's spell, I just couldn't believe it. What a witch, Dispero is right now, for putting me under that spell and then making us a couple again, getting back engaged and hurt Bloom and our friends. That was it for me. So Brandon and I went back to the palace and had a chat with my parents. My father's face had turned red after finding out what Dispero did to me. My mother's face was near the color of dad's was too. So my father had a little chat with my ex-ex fiancée. She tried wiggling out of what she had done but there was no hope for her. My father banished her from Eraklyon for good. I felt sorry for her parents though, now that their only child is now banished from her home realm never to come home again. Brandon and I thought she really deserved it.

Now it was time to go back to Red Fountain, but before then, I had a other chat with my parents. This time it was all about Bloom. My parents told me if Bloom was the girl that I wanted to be with by my side as my queen for the rest of my life, I should make it up to her by asking for her hand. But making it up to Bloom is not going to be easy. It wasn't easy for the first time, now it seems to be harder. I would understand if she didn't want to see me again. But from the bottom of my heart, I hope she does. Brandon and I hop on and headed back to School to end up flying to Alfea. Then I get a surprise of my life to hear that she went to Pyros. From what I heard from Stella, I prayed in every inch of my body that Bloom comes back in one piece and alive. I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't come back. I can't think about that, I hope and pray she come back to us.

The End


End file.
